1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying strap construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the typical carrying strap for, for example, a golf bag or backpack, a narrow strap of leather or canvas is used as the primary load-bearing member, with a wider and thicker layer of foam or other suitable padding placed between the strap and the wearer's shoulder. The narrow strap, when loaded, bites into the padding, forcing the padding against the wearer's shoulder only across a narrow band corresponding to the width of the strap, thereby concentrating the load in a small area of the shoulder, which tends to lead to early fatigue and soreness. Accordingly there is a need for a carrying strap which distributes and transmits the supported load across the full padded width of the strap.